Kiss the girl already!
by summerviolet
Summary: Rose survived and goes off to find martin. What will happen when Brome and Feldoh start pestering them about kissing?


**This is just a random story my friend and I made about Martin and Rose when we got bored. I don't own redwall or it's characters, except for Ryl, who is a character I made up. If you want, you could be nice and review . I promise that most of my stories will not be as bazaar as this one.**

Once upon a time, there was a mouse named Rose. She was helping her friend during a battle, which she had gone to, because her brother and true love were there. She was thrown against, and almost killed, but her true love Martin thought she was dead and traveled south because he was heartbroken.

So Rose made it back to Noonvale, her home with the help of her brother. She heard that Martin had traveled south.

Rose: But why did he go? I wanted to see him...

Brome: I think he thinks you're dead, Rose.

Rose was very sad about this, and could not travel because even though she didn't die when she was thrown against a wall, she was injured and everyone told her to stay close to home until she recovered. She wanted someone to go find Martin for her. Brome was too young to go, according to their mother, so Rose quietly snuck out one night to find her true love.

*Dramatic music* she was almost to the edge of the village, when Brome snuck up behind her.  
Brome: where are you going?  
Rose: I have to find Martin, he needs to know I'm alive.  
Brome: Rose, are you sure you up to this? We could get Boldred to find him...

Rose: Well...that sounds reasonable. But no matter how I find him, I need to get to him somehow!

Brome: Are you in love with him or something?

Rose: Something like that.  
Brome: how about we combine the ideas, we can ask boldred to find martin, and then once you're fully recovered we will go visit him for ourselves.  
Rose: I suppose we can do that, but as soon as I'm allowed to travel, I'm leaving.  
The two walked back to the cottage (or wherever it is that they live). They talked to Boldred in the morning and she went off to find Martin.

Rose: I hope he's safe...

Brome: You talk about him a lot lately. Maybe you ARE in love.

Rose: Brome, do you have anything better to do?

With that, Brome walked off and Rose looked longingly out the window in her room. It was autumn now, and the leaves were beginning to change color. She sighed and spent many hours that day thinking of returned a few weeks later.  
Brome: *enters Rose's room* Boldred got back today.  
Rose: wonderful, did she find martin?  
Brome: I'm sorry Rose, but she couldn't find him, most of the land south of here is under the rule of wildcats, if he's there, we'll probably never find him. I'm sorry Rose.

Rose suddenly shot up from where she was sitting

Rose: *beginning to pack food* I'm going.

Brome: Where?  
Rose: To find Martin. I'm mostly healed by now. Please..tell father I...I've gone to...um...just tell him something!

Brome: Please be careful, Rose...

Rose: of course I'll be careful, I learned my lesson on that over the summer.  
Brome: true... What if father tries to come after you?  
Rose: *rolls eyes* you'll think of something.

Brome: When are you leaving?  
Rose; Tonight...please don't tell anyone!

Brome: is anyone going with you?  
Rose: i was considering asking Grumm what do you think?

Brome: What about taking Felldoh?

Rose: I don't think so. Grumm would be a better choice for me.

Brome: Then why don't you ask him?

Rose left to find Grumm

Grumm: hello Miss Rose  
Rose: hello Grumm. I am leaving Noonvale today so I can try to find Martin I was wondering I you want to come with me?  
Grumm: I'll come. Does anyone know about this?  
Rose: Except for Brome, no one knows.  
Rose and Grumm went back to Brome and said good-bye.  
Brome: Rose, I think you should take this locket with you, Martin gave it to me before he left, he was going to give it to you...

Rose: *takes locket* Oh...that's so sweet. Thank you, Brome. *Hugs Brome* Goodbye!

Grumm: We'd better get going, Miss Rose.

So Rose and Grumm set off to find Martin.

a few days later, they discovered that Feldoh had followed them.  
Rose: Felldoh what on earth are you doing following us like this?  
Felldoh: Celandine was getting on my nerves...

Rose: That's a pretty pathetic reason to follow us you know.  
Grumm: it's kind of late to make him go back to noonvale, and he'll most likely tell Uran Voh where we've gone.  
Rose: well I guess we will just have to take you with us then, but you'd better not get yourself into any trouble!  
Grumm: between the two of you, it's going to be an interesting trip, especially when we find Martin.  
Unfortunately it was soon winter and they could not go very far during this time.

The snow was falling fast as they traveled.

Grumm; We should probably stop here.

Rose: *sighs* Alright.

Felldoh: Where is Brome? And how do you know Martin is alive?

Grumm: Brome is back home and we're not sure if Martin is alive.

Rose: Yes we are. I know Martin is alive.

Felldoh: *whispers to Grumm* I think someone's in love

Rose: I heard that!

Felldoh: Well it's true; Martin is all you ever talk about.  
Grumm: Feldoh is right Rose.  
Rose: Do you know how many times creatures have said that lately?  
Felldoh: Uh.. No but it can't have been that many  
Rose: Yes it can, now can we talk about something else?

Grumm: Sure. You know, Rose, we are inching into wildcat territory. They rule Mossflower, and I assume that's where Martin is.

Rose: I know. I don't know why he'd end up there.

Felldoh: It could have been an accident.

Rose: Can't we continue traveling?

Grumm: It's nighttime, Miss Rose. We'll start off again in the morning.

Rose: All right, but i certainly hope martin is all right.  
Felldoh I'm sure he is, he's an even better warrior that i am.  
Grumm: Ok then...

Rose: We still have so far to travel...

Grumm: Just be optimistic, Miss Rose.

Felldoh: *quietly* Even though he may be dead...

Rose: Felldoh!

Grumm: When I said be optimistic i meant you too Feldoh.  
Rose: I'm going to bed, so let's stop arguing.  
Felldoh: Arguing, who's arguing?  
Rose: Brome, Who do you think?  
Felldoh: *sighs* Oh fine have it your way.

Next morning...

Rose: Look at how high the snow is!

Grumm: Do you think we should travel?

Rose: Yes.

Felldoh: Rose, don't be insane! We need to find some sort of place...indoor place to stay at until this heavy snow melts!

Rose; No, we HAVE to keep going!

Felldoh: *is angry* Rose, he's probably DEAD now! There's not much hope anyway, and like I said it would be INSANE to travel in this weather

Rose: *cries* You're ever so encouraging! Why did you even come with us if you think he's dead?  
Grumm: Calm down Rose, it won't do anybeast any good if we freeze to death, so please help me find some shelter.  
Rose: Well if you put it that way, then I guess it would be better to find some shelter.  
Felldoh: This is gonna be a looong winter...

Grumm: Not if we stay optimistic!

Rose: *sigh* I'm afraid that there isn't any place around here...it's like we're in the middle of nowhere.

Grumm: Here, take this blanket I packed.

*Rose wraps blanket around her* Rose: We should just keep going, and if we see any place to stay, we'll ask.

Felldoh: does anyone know what direction we are currently going?  
Grumm: No...  
Rose: that's certainly not a good thing.

Felldoh: Look! A house!

Rose: Oh, yay!

Grumm: I wonder where we are. We could ask them.

Rose: Good idea, come on, lets knock on the door.

Felldoh: *knocks on door*  
Random hedgehog :Who are you?  
Rose: Just some lost travelers.  
Hedgehog: Well come inside before Tsarmina's soldiers find you!  
Grumm: Ok then  
They all enter the house.

Rose: Thank you for letting us in. Could you tell us who Tsarmina is?

Hedgehog: She is the wildcat ruler of Mossflower, where you are now.

Grumm: We're in Mossflower?

Hedgehog: Yes. Here, I have some soup. You must be hungry. Why are you traveling in such bitter weather?

Rose: We're looking for someone.

Hedgehog: you should probably stay here until spring. It might be safer then.

Rose: are you sure, we don't want to be imposing or anything.  
Ryl(hedgehog): i'm sure, you wont be any trouble, it get's lonely around here.  
Felldoh: do you have a name?  
Hedgehog: yes, it's Ryl, and I don't believe you've told my your names.

Rose: Well, I'm Laterose of Noonvale. These are my friends, Felldoh and Grumm.

Ryl: Oh, that's nice. I've never heard of Noonvale before. What's it like?

Grumm: Very peaceful.

Ryl: How I wish it were like that here.

Felldoh: Is Tsarmina mean? She seems like it from you talking about her.

Ryl: Mean doesn't even begin to cover it. She's horrible.

Grumm: *to rose* If Martin's here, maybe he'll find a way to defeat Tsarmina.

Ryl: Who's Martin?

Rose: He's our friend, who'm we are looking for presently.  
Felldoh: He's also Rose's true love!  
Rose: that was really un-called for!  
Ryl: I think I get the idea.

Grumm: Thank you again for letting us stay here.

Ryl: Oh, it's no trouble. Like I said, it's a bit lonely.

Night soon fell and the travelers went to sleep quick, because they were very tired.

A little while later, it was mid spring. Ryl opened the door of the house to see a squirrel outside.  
Ryl: Hello, is there something i can do for you?  
Lady Amber: I thought you might like to know that Tsarmina has been defeated.  
Rose: * walks over to the door* Really? That's wonderful!  
Felldoh: *also walk over to door* That means we can leave!  
Lady Amber: Where are you going?  
Grumm: We were searching for a friend, but then we decided to stay here until it was spring.  
Lady Amber: Do you know your friends whereabouts?  
Rose: Well, we know that he's somewhere this direction. He traveled south awhile back.  
Lady Amber: I know a creature that traveled south recently. Maybe he can help you.

Rose: That just might be the person we're looking for! Do you know where he is?

Lady Amber: Not exactly, but he's around here somewhere. you want to find him you should come with me.

Felldoh: But shouldn't we say something to Ryl before dashing off?

Grumm: Thank you, Ryl. We appreciated it.

Ryl: You're welcome. I have enjoyed your company

They all thanked Ryl and then were off to find Martin!

Rose: I hope your friend is the creature we are looking for, or at least has an idea of where he might be.  
Felldoh: Well, I still think he's probably dead.  
Grumm: Feldoh, I really don't think that's necessary.  
Lady Amber: Maybe it would help if you gave me a description of him.  
Rose: he's a mouse, he has brown fur and gray eyes  
Lady Amber: Hmm, might be him.

Rose: So you know where is?

Lady Amber: I might.

Rose: See? Martin's not dead!

Felldoh: We're not completely-

Grumm: both of you, be quiet and listen to Lady Amber!

Lady Amber: He along with most of the Counsel of Resistance in Mossflower are staying at and around a place called Brock hall. We are in the process of building an Abbey, which will be called Redwall.  
Rose: how far away is this Brock hall?  
Lady Amber: Not much further.  
Felldoh: good, then I can prove to rose that Martin is dead!  
Lady Amber: did you just say Martin?

Felldoh: Yes, that's all she EVER talks about!

Grumm: Felldoh, please!

Rose: *ignoring Felldoh* Yes, I said Marin.

Lady Amber: I know him. He's at Brock hall now.

Rose: He is? Oh, that's great! Could you show us where Brock hall is?

A little while later, after Felldoh being a pain some more, they made it to Brock hall.  
Lady Amber: *walks over to martin* There are some creatures here to see you, Martin.  
Martin: *Turns around* Do I know you?  
Felldoh: *to rose* I guess you were right. *To martin* Well, you should, it's not like we traveled down here to find a toad.  
Martin: Fffelldoh? Rose? But, but your dead!

Rose: Well, I didn't die. I was severely injured, but I didn't die.

Gurmm: Nice to see you again, Martin!

Martin: You too. And, Rose...um...

Felldoh: I have a feeling we need to give these two some time alone.

Grumm: Good idea.

*Felldoh and Grumm walk off, leaving Martin and rose together*

Martin: Oh Rose, i'm sorry i didn't keep my promise to protect you!  
Rose: It's alright Martin, it all worked out in the end... besides, Mossflower would still be ruled by Tsarmina if you hadn't gone south, which you probably wouldn't have if i hadn't been thrown against that wall.  
Martin: How did you find me?  
Rose: we traveled south; since Brome told me that's what direction you left in after Marshank. When we met Lady Amber, and she told us that there was a mouse similar to our description, i knew it had to be you.  
Martin:Where is Brome?  
Rose: he stayed in Noonvale to distract father... If he knew where I've gone, he'd be mad, he holds my injury against you.  
Martin: And you came all this way even though you'll probably be in trouble when you return?  
Rose: Yes. By the way, I have been asked at least four times if I'm in love with you...

Martin: Oh..How did you respond...?

Rose: I never really did. Um, so you're building an abbey?

Martin: I'm helping build an Abbey. It will be called Redwall.

Rose: It sounds like a nice place.

Martin: It will be.

Rose: I'm sure it will be, especially if you're helping.  
Martin: What do you mean by that?

Rose: it's kinda hard to explain

Martin: Remember that conversation we had a while back? It still applies to my feelings.

Rose: *suddenly gives Martin a long hug* Me too. Why don't we go find Grumm and Felldoh? It's almost dinnertime, and I am hungry.

Martin: *Still kind of in shock about the hug* Sure...

*Felldoh and Grumm are already eating* Felldoh: So, did you kiss?

Grumm and Rose simultaneously: Felldoh!

Gonff: *suddenly wanders into the area* who are your friends Matey?  
Martin: They are some friends from up north...  
Gonff: Do I smell an interesting story?  
Martin: *tells story of Marshank*  
Feldoh: Martin, Rose are you ever gonna answer my question

Rose: We didn't!

Felldoh: Well why not?

Gnoff: Didn't what?

MArtin: *Rolls eyes* Kiss...

Gnoff: Well why not?

Felldoh: Exactly!

Grumm: This is awkward; let's change the subject.

Rose: Please do.  
Feldoh: Why this is just getting fun...  
Martin: We WILL change the subject. Do you have any idea what you're going to do now that you here? Or are you going back to Noonvale soon?  
Rose: I have no clue, we never got that far in our plans.  
Grumm: maybe we should go back to Noonvale so that Martin can see Brome again.

Martin: Well, I was thinking of staying here and building the Abbey. And living in the Abbey.  
Rose: I'm sure Brome would love to see you, though.

Martin: And I would love to see Brome. Why doesn't he come here?

Grumm: He stayed to distract his father.

Martin: Ohhh yes, I remember. Someone could go get him!

Feldoh: I'll go.  
Grumm: I'll go too, someone needs to make sure Felldoh doesn't get in trouble.  
Martin; okay then...  
Rose: Why do I get the feeling that's not the only reason your both going?

Felldoh: Well, I'm not saying I want to leave you guys here...by yourselves...with each other...and Gonff, I guess.

Gonff; *Rolls eyes*

Rose: That's exactly what you are saying.

Grumm: Maybe it would be a good thing for you to spend a little time alone.

Martin: When are you guys going to get him?

Grumm: Probably tonight.

Rose: Good. Have a nice trip (sacastically)

Felldoh and Grumm left, leaving rose very annoyed. Gonff: There are other creatures here that Rose should meet.  
Martin: True. She hasn't met anyone yet.  
Rose: How many creatures live here?  
Gonff: A lot.  
Bella:* Walks by and sees them* Hello Martin, Gnoff. *Looks at Rose* I don't believe we've met.

Rose: I'm Laterose of Noonvale. But please just call me Rose. Who are you?

Bella: I'm Bella. Nice to meet you!

Gonff: It's getting pretty late. I'll go to bed now. Goodnight. *Leaves*

Martin: Good idea. Oh, Bella, you must hear Rose sing. Rose, will you sing for us?

Rose: *sighs but sings anyway* Goodnight...stars are bright…. Darkness guides us through the night...*Finishes song*

Bella: Your voice is so pretty!

Martin: isn't it?

Rose: Oh, be quiet, both of you! I told you, Martin, I can sing as good as any young creature in Noonvale!

Bella: What's Noonvale like?

Rose: It's in a hidden valley. The creatures there are very peaceful, some are farmers, others healers, and many are wonderful cooks.  
Bella: It sounds like a wonderful place.  
Martin/Rose: it is.  
Bella: you've been there Martin?  
Martin: it's a long story...

Bella: Ah,I understand. Did you two used to be in love or something?

Rose: What? No!

Bella: Don't lie...

Rose: Ugh, I've been asked that question SO many times! It's SO irritating! Ugh!

Bella: Calm down, Rose. I'm sorry.

Martin: Yes, Bella's really nice. She didn't mean to agitate you.

Rose: *sighs* I know, I'm sorry for the outburst.

Bella: Let's change the subject. Do you have any siblings, Rose?

Rose: One...A brother...He's younger than me and his name is Brome...

Bella: oh.  
Martin: You will probably get to meet him; some of our other friends went to Noonvale to get him.  
Bella: That should be interesting.  
Rose: yes, yes it should.

Bella: Well goodnight everyone. It's getting so late. *Leaves*

Rose and Martin: Goodnight.

Rose: *to Martin* Goodnight, to you too. I must say I am bit worried about Grumm and Felldoh...

Martin: Don't be. They'll make it back here safely, with your brother.

Rose: You know all I thought about when I was healing from my injuries in Noonvale was you...

Martin: I thought about you a lot, when i was in the dungeon at kotir. It reminded me of Marshank.  
The next morning everyone is awake.  
Columbin/Gonff: *walk over to Martin/Rose

Martin: Hello, you two.  
Columbine: Hello martin. *to rose* You must be Rose, Gonff told me about you.

Rose: Yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you...who are you?

Columbine: Columbine. *Shakes paws with Rose*

Gnoff: Rose survived a very long battle. She almost died.

Martin: Some of us actually thought she died.

Columbine: Like you?

Martin: Yes, actually.  
Colmbine: Interesting...  
Rose: Why?  
Columbine: No reason.  
Martin: Ok then.

Rose: How long to you think it will take Grumm and Felldoh to be back with Brome?  
Martin: Not very long.

Rose: I'm just worried that father will get angry when he finds out where I am. He doesn't like you very much.

Martin: I know, and he has a reason to.

Rose: No he doesn't, it wasn't your fault i was injured. It was because i made a choice to help Grumm.  
Martin: I promised to protect you.  
Rose: Father would probably still dislike you, even if you hadn't promised anything.  
Martin: Your father is very stubborn.  
Rose: Yes, yes he is.

Rose; I just wonder how he's going to react when he finds out where I am.

Columbine: You're father does not sound pleasant.

Rose: He can be pleasant...when he's not being very strict

Martin: you should just be glad you actually know your father well.  
Rose: true.  
Gonff: and your mother.

Meawhile.

Grumm: I think we're getting close to Noonvale.

Felldoh: I hope so. I wonder what Rose and Martin are doing.

Grumm: I'm glad we found Martin. Rose is so happy.

Felldoh: Yes, but they still need to kiss.

Grumm: Felldoh! We talked about this!

Felldoh: I don't care

Grumm: Well you should, because if you mention stuff like that to Rose's father, he will probably get mad.  
Felldoh: He will?  
Grumm: Yes, now shut up because we are almost there.

Felldoh: Good. And I don't want to shut up.

Brome: Felldoh! Grumm! *Runs towards them*

Grumm: Well, hello. Where did you come from?  
Brome: I was just taking a walk. Why are you here? Where's my sister? Did you find Martin?

Felldoh: Whoa, slow down.

Grumm: We'll tell you everything in a minute.

Felldoh: We came to get you, we found Martin, and Rose stayed behind with him...  
Brome: Did they kiss?  
Grumm:Not yet. Why is everyone asking this question? it's getting tiring to answer.  
Brome: Because their in love. It only makes sense .

Felldoh: Duh, exactly, Grumm.

Brome: And besides, they could have kissed when you were gone...and you wouldn't know.

Grumm: Be quiet! Both of you!

Brome: I have a feeling you've heard this question too many times.

Grumm: Rose and Martin have too.

Brome: Can I go back to wherever my sister and Martin are too? I want to see them!

Grumm: that's exactly why we came back.  
Brome: Oh. Well lets get going then.  
Felldoh: Yes, let's.

Brome: But what about Father?

Felldoh: You're going to have to talk to him when you get back.

Brome: Isn't Rose going to stay there forever. With Martin?

Grumm: I don't know.

Brome: Where are they anyway?

Grumm: A place called Brockhall. Martin's building an abbey.

Brome: And I thought he was accomplished already.  
Felldoh: Well, with his luck, he'll be revered for centuries.  
Grumm: yes, definitely.  
The three friends then promptly began their journey.

Brome: I'm still a bit worried about Father. He's going to yell at me when he finds where Rose and me are. You know he doesn't really care for Martin.

Felldoh: We've heard. But you'll think of something.

Grumm: Yes, yes you will.

Brome: Why do you say stuff like that?

Grumm: ***B**reaks fourth wall* Because the author wants me to.  
Felldoh: you weren't supposed to break the fourth wall, so let's pretend you didn't say that.  
Soon, they had made it back to Brockhall.  
Felldoh: let's go find Martin and Rose, so we can bug them by asking if they have kissed yet.  
Brome:Yay!

Brome: Rose! Rose!

Rose: Brome! You're here! *Hugs Brome* What did you tell Father?

Brome: Um...nothing. I just left.

*Martin walks up* Martin: Brome! How are you? Where are Grumm and Felldoh?

Brome: Felldoh and Grumm have returned safely too.

*Rose exchanges hugs will Felldoh and Grumm while Brome talks to Martin*

Brome: Have you and Rose kissed yet?

Rose: I heard that!

Felldoh; Maybe you should kiss and just get it over with

Rose: Don't run my brother's homecoming.

Felldoh: Homecoming? This isn't his home. And besides, he asked the question not me.

Grumm: But the question didn't need to be asked.

Rose/Martin: He's right, you know.  
Felldoh: Actually, it's a very logical question to be asking.  
Grumm: You two should stop asking it before they kill you.  
Gonff:*walks up* Are you having that discussion about kissing again?  
Rose: We just finished, and don't you dare bring it up again.

Gonff: I still think you should...

Rose: I'm walking away! I'm walking away!

Brome: maybe you should go find her Martin.

Gonff: Who are you?

Brome: I am Brome of Noonvale. I'm Rose's brother.

Martin: And why should I go fine her?

Felldoh: So you can kiss-

Grumm: Felldoh! Shut! Up!

Gonff: It's getting near dinnertime, why don't you come eat?

Felldoh: We can do that after Martin goes and finds Rose.  
Brome: Felldoh's right, you need to find Rose.  
Martin:Why me?  
Gonff: Because you happen to be closest to her, except for Brome. He doesn't know his way around here.

Felldoh: And besides, don't you want to see her?

Martin: *Rolls eyes* you are so annoying sometimes!

Felldoh: The authors made me that way.

Grumm: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Felldoh: You're breaking the fourth wall by saying that I broke the fourth wall. We're technically not even supposed to know there IS a fourth wall.

Martin: I'm going to go find Rose.

Brome:Have fun kissing!

Martin: Ugh! *Enters whatever building they're staying in* Rose!

*Rose is sitting at table with annoyed look on her face*

Martin: come on, Rose. You should come out so we can all come back in and have dinner.

Rose: Okay, but I can't be around them for FIVE seconds without them saying something about kissing...

Martin: Well, maybe they'll stop eventually!

Rose: The only way to make them stop is...Oh my. *Realizes the only way to get them to stop is to kiss him*

Martin: *realizes it too* Um.. maybe..we should stay in here till they come.

Rose: Maybe I'll just go to bed...or back to Noonvale. *Is extremely frustrated*

Martin: *To narrator* I know I'm breaking the fourth wall, but please do something, I really don't want Rose to leave...  
Willa(narrator 1): Um... Not much I can do, Felldoh really likes this.  
Martin: Do something!  
Willa: Okay.*Makes dinner appear at table. Then goes off to talk to others*  
Rose: Do you realize how badly you just broke the fourth wall?  
Martin: Yes, yes I do.  
Meanwhile  
Willa: Martin and Rose need some serious help, before they kill the four of you.  
Felldoh: Wow, you really like to break the fourth wall, don't you?  
Willa: Not important.  
Brome: What do you want us to do?  
Willa: Just follow my lead.  
*Walks over to building rose and martin are in**.** * * Can you feel the love tonight starts playing.*

Rose: Seriously. TURN OFF THE MUSIC!

Lucy(narrator2): No need to yell, Rose.

Rose: Oh, I forgot there were two narrators...

Lucy: You can't leave.

Rose: Why?

Lucy; Don't you love Martin?

Rose: Uh...I...maybe...fine, yes, I do.

Lucy: HA! I got you to admit it!

Rose: Be quiet.

Lucy: And you just said it in front of Martin. And everyone else.

*Rose turns to everyone* Rose: Oh.

Martin: Can someone stop the music?

*The music stops*

Felldoh: You realize you just admitted you loved Martin. In front of Martin.

Rose: Narrator, can you make him go away?

Lucy: Um, that's not entirely up to me. I have to consult with the other narrator too, and we probably won't make Felldoh go away.

Willa: We need someone to say weird and annoying stuff.  
Felldoh: Hey, that's not nice.  
Willa: Do I look like I care? That's the reason your in the story anyway.  
Martin: Well this is awkward... What do we do now?  
Rose: Good question.  
Willa: I have an idea. *Turns on kiss the girl from the little mermaid.*  
Martin: Your ideas are really bad...  
Felldoh: No there no, they're funny  
Rose: Can he at least leave the room for a little while?  
Willa: I guess, but I'm gonna make Brome go, too, so he can keep him company.  
Grumm: Can I go too?

Willa: whaddya think Lucy?

Lucy: Um, Willa...I think they should leave, but Disney music makes EVRYTHING more awkward. *Turns off music*

Rose: Thank you! Finally, a serious narrator!

Lucy: Nah. I'm not. I'm just trying to make things a bit less awkward.

Felldoh: It's not helping with all us still standing here.

Lucy; WE TOLD YOU ALL TO GO AWAY!

Felldoh: Fine! You yell loud!

Luc: Just, leave, you blockhead! And bring everyone else with you!

*They all leave*

Rose: Whose idea was it to bring the narrator in the story? The fourth wall is inexistent now.

Lucy: Martin's.

Martin: The narrator decided to answer me.

Rose: But that's not our problem. Our problem is them. Well, Grumm is fine. But I mean...

Lucy: We get what you mean. We understand you're frustrated. Also, do want the Disney music on again?

Rose: Oh please no!

Martin: Narrator, where is this story going?

Lucy: Maybe we're all just waiting for you to kiss her.

Rose REALLY? Really? You too, Narrator?

Willa: Well, it kinda looks like that's the way the plot is pointing.  
Rose: We never should have broken the fourth wall...  
Martin: Sorry.  
Willa: I'm going to go find some non-Disney music, you two stay here and have an emotional conversation. *Leaves*  
Martin: Did you mean what you said to the narrator a while back?  
Rose: yes, I did.  
Martin: I love you too.  
* Ten minutes ago from Rogers and hammerstein's Cinderella starts playing*  
Meanwhile: Willa: I turned on some non-Disney music for them, maybe they'll finally get the idea.  
Felldoh I doubt it...  
Brome: Well, whatever happens hopefully they like the music.  
Willa: You can be a little weird brome.  
Meanwhile:

Rose: You know, I COULD have kissed you if the music didn't come one.

Lucy: I heard that. And Willa did that, so I'm turning it off. *Turns off music*

Martin: Thank you, Narrator. Are you still leaving, Rose?  
Rose: I don't think so.

Lucy: Why don't you just kiss and get it over with?

Martin: You and that other girl are controlling us.

Lucy: Yeah, but we have NO idea how to write a kiss scene. Sorry.

Rose: Why, Narrators, why?

Meanwhile:

Brome: I heard the music turn off.

Lucy: That was I.

Felldoh: You sound different.

Lucy: I'm the other narrator.

Grumm: there are two narrators?  
Lucy: WHY DOES EVERY ONE FORGET ME?

Meanwhile...

Since neither of the two narrators knew how to write a kiss scene they left the room and stopped controlling Rose and Martin, who apparently did kiss, but since neither narrator was present they don't know what happened. Meanwhile:  
Willa: I didn't, and besides you're the more senseable one right now... and that could be why we love you, but its not. And anyway, if anyone forgets you again, they will pay, I am a black belt in tae kwon do...  
Brome: And we really needed to know that.  
Willa: Yes, yes you did.  
Felldoh: I wonder if they've kissed yet.  
Willa: IDK.

Grumm: What does that mean?  
Willa: FYI it means I don't know.  
Felldoh: what does FYI mean?  
Willa: for your information.

Lucy: Guess what?  
Felldoh: Oh no not you again.

Lucy: I will slug you, Felldoh. And Willa said she was a black belt.

Brome: Yes, we know. Now tell us what you were going to tell us.

Lucy: Rose and Martin kissed!

Grumm: Really?

Lucy: No, I'm being sarcastic.

Felldoh; Aww, you are?

Lucy: That was sarcastic!

Brome: Oh. So they really did kiss.

Lucy: Yes!

Felldoh: YAY!

Brome: We should barge in there and ruin what could be another perfect moment for them!

Felldoh: Yes, yes we should!

Willa: I refuse to allow that.  
Felldoh: Why?  
Willa: Because Rose and Martin will kill me for letting you.  
Brome: Please, we promise to behave.  
Willa: Okay, but if we die you will live to regret it.

Felloh: That doesn't make sense.

Brome: Never mind, let's just go!

Lucy: Why are you staying behind, Grumm?  
Grumm: I'm being nice and not annoying them.

Brome: *Bursts in door where Rose is cooking something and Martin is sitting at table with a dreamy smile.* HEY!

Rose: *Screams* Where did you come from?

Brome: Outside. I heard you guys finally kissed!

Rose: Oh no.

Felldoh: Congratulations!

Rose: I'm going to kill you.

Brome: No you won't! Martin!

Martin: What?

Felldoh: Your girlfriend is going to kill us!

Rome: oh no.

Martin: Don't kill them, Rose.

Rose: Why not?  
Martin: Well, one is your brother. And the other one already almost died.  
Rose: And that's a good reason not to kill them?  
Martin: No, not really.  
Rose: I thought so. *Starts chasing Felldoh and brome*  
*Martin follows them outside.*  
Willa: I warned you.  
Felldoh: Yeah, but we were too busy plotting against Martin and Rose to pay any attention.  
Brome: Yep, maybe in the future we should listen to the narrators.  
Rose: Yes, you should. Maybe I won't kill you now.

Martin: I think that's a good idea.

Martin: *Grabs Rose's paw* come one, Rose. I have to tell you something.

Rose: Alright..

Felldoh: Oooh, you're holding hands.

Rose: Shut. Up.

Lucy: listen to Rose; do you really want to be killed?

Felldoh: No. I almost was.

Lucy: And you don't want to relive that experience, right?

Brome: They're going off to kiss again.

Lucy: You don't know that,and they probably aren't.

Since Willa didn't want to write a proposal, the two authors left Martin and Rose by themselves to do it.  
Felldoh: I'm bored.  
Willa: We could play name as many Redwall characters as you can.  
Brome: Have you forgotten that we are Redwall characters?  
Willa: Ok, we could play the be quiet or I'll wack you game.  
Felldoh: That doesn't sound fun at all.  
Willa: Did I say it did?

Rose: Brome!

Brome: What?

Rose: I was just proposed to!

Brome: By who?

Felldoh: By Grumm.

Grumm: NO!

Felldoh: I was being sarcastic!

Brome: So Martin proposed to you? Did you say yes?

Rose; Yes...

Willa: It certainly took you long enough.  
Rose: What do you mean?  
Willa: It was obvious you two were in love, since like, the beginning of the book Martin the warrior.  
Martin: *Comes back from wherever he was.* It was really that obvious?  
Willa: Yes, and everyone thinks the two of you would have gotten married if Rose hadn't 'died'.  
Feldoh: Yeah, it was pretty obvious, even though I was only there for a little while.  
Brome: Same here.  
Grumm: I was with you almost all the time, you were pretty obviously in love.  
Rose: For how annoying they are, they may have a point.  
Martin: I'm pretty sure they do. And thanks for not ruining another perfect moment.

So Martin and Rose got married, and even though Felldoh and Brome could be a pain, they were happy that they finally got married. Martin finished building the Abbey and they lived there until his death. So everyone lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
